Talk:National Info of Future World
About the map This is fine, but I am still waiting for the owners all ALL nations to submit their nations to review as was always the way nations are accepted/denied. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:09, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm aware. But I added the map to get rid of the obsolete one we were using to make the page look better, and add a map of the nations that appear most likely to get into FW given the continous progress their making. Its all for appearences really. Plus, it gives potential members an idea of what parts of the globe they can work with. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:07, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I must ask, where's your Chicago state? Gatemonger (talk) 19:08, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Forgot to add it. >_< Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:39, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Wessex Can you review Wessex Super? Falloutfan08 (talk) 16:34, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure, but I can't say for sure when I'll be done. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:02, March 21, 2013 (UTC) That's fine, I understand.--Falloutfan08 (talk) 18:37, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Submission Yes im TUIKingdom(or TUIK) and i'm here to submit my entry:Tyumansi TUIKingdom (talk) 21:55, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, it's still severely lacking. Please do some more work on it and come back to me when you're ready. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:08, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Albury Can you review the Kingdom of Albury. Kongeriget ƂvƋ Kallisuit (talk) 02:50, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I've read your nation's article, and I would suggest that you fill it with more details. Take a look at some of the current nations in the game to see what I mean. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 03:14, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Add the GBM I think my country the Grand Brazil Monarchy is done enough or will be done enough by the end of today to be added. Can it be added as a official FW country? Storm 19:52, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, don't add all your pages in the Future World category. Create a Grand Brazil Monarchy category and put everything in there, and the category itself in the FW category. But don't put anything in a FW category before it has been added. Your country is still lacking, though. You need a map, which I will judge, then you need a page on your military and much more information concerning your country's personality on your main page. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:34, February 2, 2014 (UTC) OK. I'll update some stuff and add a military page. The map will be done today and maybe the infobox. Storm 14:08, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I finished a lot of stuff on the main page and added a military page, which you can check out, and I have a infobox now. Storm 23:08, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Alright, it seems better. But you have a lot of references to America, so I'd advise reading up on the United States' status in Future World, especially after 2005. Read about the Civil War and the new countries and then I guess you're good to go. Once done, add the country to the national info page and develop it further as it still lacks a lot of detail. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 07:44, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, well most of my references to the U.S are about pre-civil war America, but I'll do some research now that I have more time today. Storm 14:11, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Events I've been busy so I haven't been on here but is FW still following the real life timeline with real events? Storm 19:52, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Yes, it does. If its an event in a player nation, you'll have to ask the owner. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:03, February 11, 2014 (UTC)